


Stop trying so hard.

by Sonamyluffer101



Series: Gifts [6]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell, Dates, Drunk Sex, F/M, How Do I Tag, Underfell Sans, fancy dates, grillbys, idk how to tag, pretending to be fancy, pretending to not be dead inside
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-22 01:16:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14297574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sonamyluffer101/pseuds/Sonamyluffer101
Summary: A fancy restaurant...?Well that just didn't fit either of you.





	Stop trying so hard.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CrabbyMaiden](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrabbyMaiden/gifts).



> Another fic swap with CrabbyMaiden <3
> 
> I HOPE YOU LIKE IT
> 
> Second chapter will have the smut ;D

In hindsight, this was probably a bad idea from the get go.

 

When Sans suggested you go on a date, you had expected like… a movie at his place, with some cheap ass take out food, or to watch vines on his phone while eating a pizza. Things that you would normally do with him.

 

But then he took you to some fancy ass restaurant, where you couldn’t even pronounce the name on the front of the building, let alone any of the foods. The only thing you could actually recognize was a salad, so that’s probably what you would end up getting.

 

What also caught you completely off guard, was the fact that he actually… dressed up. Somewhat, anyways. He wore a nice looking white dress shirt, that most likely belonged to Papyrus, and some black dress pants. You didn’t even know he owned dress pants, let alone would ever wear them. But he had told you to dress nice too, so you wore a simple day dress, not thinking it would be that fancy of a restaurant. 

 

And now actually being there, you felt a bit underdressed.

 

He was sat across from you at a table, because there were no booths here, which disappointed you a tad, and you were both looking over the menu, clearly both uncomfortable, and clearly both trying to hide that. You kept your eyes glued to it, trying to figure out what these things were, considering they seemed to be in french. The only thing that you could make out was some fancy tuna salad.

 

“...see anything you like?” he asked you suddenly, pulling you out of your thoughts and back into reality. 

 

You looked up at him, tearing your gaze away from the words and focusing on him. He did look handsome in that get up, but… he just wasn’t him. But if he wanted to try hard, then you could to.

 

“...Heh. You,” you told him, flirtily, instantly regretting it and internally cringing and how dumb you sounded.

 

He let out a surprised sounding chuckle and raised his right brow bone at you, causing your face to heat up. You picked up the menu and held it so it was in front of your face now, so he couldn’t see.

 

You were an idiot.

 

“...well,” he started, and you noticed… he was trying to hide his accent. It made you feel a bit sad, “...there’s definitely a dessert i’ve got my eyes on.”

 

“...O-Oh yeah?” you asked, still not putting the menu down.

 

“you,” he said, a lot more confidently than you had, and definitely a lot sexier. It made your face burn even hotter, and you tried to sink even further behind the menu.

 

“...H-Heh…” you half laughed, softly, not even sure if he heard you. Usually you could flirt back and forth for hours, but… you just felt so uncomfortable here.

 

He cleared his throat softly, clearly feeling just as awkward as you were. “...so, uh… you been… doing okay…?” he asked.

 

It was quite clear that neither of you were good at small talk.

 

“...Y-Yeah. Yeah I’ve been… uh, I’ve been good. You?” you stuttered over your words multiple times, and mentally scolded yourself. You were acting like it was your first date or something!

 

“yeah, i’ve been good too. Heh… better with you here,” he flirted, even sounding awkward in his tone of voice now. He had always been the king of flirting, so that really caught you off guard.

 

You couldn’t even respond. You felt so out of place here, and you weren’t even sure if you would be able to eat the food. You didn’t exactly have the most refined palate. You cleared your throat awkwardly and then finally put the menu down on the table, before looking up at him. How he managed now to turn red already, you had no idea.

 

“...Sp, uh… y-you know what you wanna get?”

 

“...mhm,” he told you, and then proceeded to say some fancy food in french with no difficulty. You had no idea what it actually was, but hey, whatever.

 

“...Cool,” you muttered, actually kind of impressed that he was able to pronounce that, “...Uh… I-I’m probably just gonna get the tuna salad thing, and some water.”

 

He nodded. “...yeah. i’m gonna get water too.”

 

Well that was a shocker. He was definitely known to drink, so hearing him say he was just going to get water was seriously out of place for him. But then again, you couldn’t blame him, because all of these alcohols sounded fancy and were so expensive.

 

You would usually just sit in his room and chug a few bottles of Hennessy, or whatever was cheaper at the liquor store.

 

...You really wished you were doing that right now, instead of this. It wasn’t like you were ungrateful or anything, just… you didn't like this facade. This wasn’t either of you, and you both clearly knew it.

 

The waiter came over after that, and you were thankful that Sans ordered for you, since you hated talking to people. As they spoke, you just continued to stare at the wine list, and waited for the server to leave.

 

When he finally did, you turned your attention back to your boyfriend and waited for him to say something.

 

“...binge watch anything interesting lately?”

 

…

 

...What were these conversation topics…?

 

“...Just… YouTube videos, mostly. Like usual,” you explained, picking at your nails underneath the table.

 

“...yeah. what videos, lately?” he asked. He already knew what you usually watched, so you knew he was just grabbing for any sort of topic.

 

“...Vines. Comment awards…?”

 

He grinned. “usual stuff.”

 

You nodded, smiling back slightly. “...Dude, I gotta be honest,” you started, dropping the stupid facade, “...This place is giving me a huge headache.”

 

His entire figure seemed to relax, instantly. “oh thank fuck. yeah, same here,” he told you, his accent now completely back, much to your pleasure.

 

“...Wanna just ditch this place and go somewhere else?” you offered, looking around, knowing you must have looked judgemental as all fuck.

 

“grillby’s?” he offered, giving you that smile.

 

“Fuck yes,” you muttered, not noticing until now that you hadn’t swore once. Now it felt fucking good.

 

He instantly reached out, extending his hand towards you, and you gladly took it, and smiled when he took the shortcut. You sighed in relief when you saw the familiar look of the outside of Grillby’s, and smiled when the scent of greasy food hit your nose.

 

“swear to asgore i was gonna fuckin’ die in there. that’s what my personal hell would look like. a fancy ass place where i gotta look like i ain’t a slob,” he ranted, slurring his words once again. You couldn’t believe how much you really missed the way he normally spoke. It was almost comforting, now.

 

“I don’t know why you wanted to go to that fucking place, dude. We could have gone to McDonalds and I would’ve been happy,” you told him, feeling so much weight leave your shoulders.

 

“pap suggested it,” he started, looking you over, “...should’ve ignored him. let’s just go get a burger and some alcohol.”

 

“Yes please,” you instantly agreed, giving him a smile.

 

But before you could go in, he quickly pulled you against him, in a hug. You hugged back after letting out a small surprised noise. You weren’t expecting that, but you knew he was probably just relieved that you prefered this.

 

“...I like you for you, okay? I don’t want you to pretend to be some snob. I want the asshole that I met at the gas station who wore basketball shorts and huge ass dirty coat. And yes, I know how lame this sounds,” you assured him, wanting to make sure he never tried to be super extra again.

 

His hold on you became a bit softer, his entire physique seeming to relax. You didn’t even notice how stiff he had been until after he calmed down. “...same, here. Don’t pretend to be somebody else.”

 

You nuzzled into his chest, slightly, humming. “Yeah… I just didn’t want you to be acting like that while I was still… acting like me. Y’know?”

 

“i’m sorry,” he apologized softly, running his fingers through your hair, once.

 

“Fuck you. Let’s go get some greasy ass food,” you told him, taking his hand in yours.

 

“hell yeah,” he agreed, giving your hand a light squeeze.

 

_ Everything already felt better. _

 

You dragged him into the bar and sat down on one of the stools, where he quickly sat next to you and ordered two burgers and a side of fries from Grillby. One of the biggest perks about dating Sans was that he knew Grillby, and he had a running tab here, so you could basically get literally anything you wanted.

 

Sans told you reference from vines and memes that you already knew as he ordered some shots for the both of you. You both downed them easily and joked as you ate. You both felt much more comfortable here now, like you actually fit in and belonged there.

 

“...heeey,” Sans said suddenly, after about his seventh shot, while you were just now taking your fifth.

 

“H-” you started, but were cut off by a hiccup, “...hm?”

 

His face turned bright red and he seemed to light up. “...ohmygodthatwassocute,” he muttered, as you took another shot.

 

You shushed him, and leaned closer to you.

 

“...do it again.”

 

“No.”

 

“yesss,” he demanded, in a low purr.

 

“I can’t,” you told him as you pushed his face away.

 

“...gimme a kiss then,” he half requested, half demanded.

 

You didn’t protest, instead just leaning closer and kissing him straight on the mouth. He smiled into your kiss, returning it with even more enthusiasm than you had originally given him.

 

You pulled away from the kiss and gave him a lusty smile. “...Wanna fuck in the bathroom?”

 

“...wall sex?”

 

“Yesss,” you responded, standing up and going to the bathroom, first.

 

After a few minutes, Sans followed you in.

**Author's Note:**

> (lowkey didn't edit this so I hope it isn't complete trash)


End file.
